Blackest Day
by bcain17
Summary: Nessie goes away for college and comes home with a fiancee. Edward is furious, Bella is stunned, and Jacob? Well, Jacob doesn't know how to react. What happens to Jacob when his imprintee doesn't choose to love him the way he loves her?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Twilight. That all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Prologue**

Jacob Black was my best friend. And it killed me to do this to him but what choice did I really have?

Packing to go home for the first time in nearly three years I was unbelievably nervous. Upon entering my final year of high school, I announced my intention to attend college. My father had immediately disagreed and stated his displeasure at my decision. My mother on the other hand, knew of my desire to see the world and live on my own.

The day I told them I wanted to go away to college was the first time my dad has ever gotten mad at me.

"_Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you," I called from the kitchen, where I was fixing myself a snack. Being the only human in a household of vampires meant that I could have whatever I wanted to eat. I preferred mountain lion's blood to pizza but I tried to be a normal as possible. _

_My parents heard me all the way from the other side of the house and were by my side in two seconds. _

"_Rens, what's going on?" My mother asked as my father read my thoughts. His face went from smiling to furious. _

"_NO!" He shouted, storming out of the kitchen. _

"_Edward Cullen, what the hell is your problem?" Bella snapped at Dad. _

_Dad came storming back into the room not five seconds later. Pointing a finger at me, he yelled, "She wants to leave. Ness wants to go to college."_

"_And what is so wrong with that?" Bella answered back, with a shrug of her shoulders, "Edward, we've kept her here for seven years. She hasn't had the chance to go to a real school or even make real friends. She's done aging now and I think we should give her the chance to go out on her own. Plus, Jake will be there watching over her."_

_As my mom was talking, she rubbed her hand up and down my dad's arm in a comforting manner. My mom had complete control over my father and the ability to wear him down. Before my dad could answer, Alice waltzed into the room, proclaiming, "Do you mind telling me why I see Ness at the University of Vermont next year?"_

_I let out a squeal of excitement and ran to hug Alice who stood there smirking at my father. He just glared at her and left the room. _

_My mother smiled at me, "So Vermont? Why so far away, Rens?"_

_This was the hard part. Telling your family that you needed a clean break from them for at least a year was not easy. But I felt so restricted here. I was suffocating. Slowly dying while my family was oblivious _

"_Mom, I need to get away for awhile. I need to be on my own without any of the family or," his name was the hardest to say, "or Jake." _

_Mom and Alice both sucked in their breath. Jake had always been close to the family but I felt there was something they hadn't told me. I lifted my hand and touched my mom's face showing her what I couldn't put into words. _

"_Oh Renesme," Bella replied sadly, hugging me close. She knew she had to let me go, if she ever wanted to keep me. _

So the following August I left. And this was the first time I would be going home. I loved having freedom of being able to do what I wanted. Alice promised me that no matter what she saw, she wouldn't tell my dad unless I were in mortal danger.

My goodbye with Jacob had been excruciatingly painful. He begged to come with me but I didn't want to bring any extra baggage with me as I started my new life. Needless to say, he had been furious with me and stormed out not even bothering to say goodbye. Seth had tried to track him down but Jake had phased into a wolf and run. Run so far that there was no chance of him making it back in time to take me to the airport.

I left the next morning and true to his word, Jake never came after me. It was obvious that he had some kind of crush on me and that day I had broken his heart. Hurting Jacob had been the last thing I ever wanted to do and here I was about to do it again.

Closing my suitcase, I turned toward the man sitting in the chair across from me watching me closely.

"Are you ready? We don't have to go if you don't want to," Chase asked softly, getting up from his chair and placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

Chase Mackenzie. He was the boy every girl wanted to date and he was mine. Soon to be forever.

We had met on orientation day three years ago and it was love at first sight. He was blond, green eyed, tall, athletic, and completely in love with me. Two weeks ago, in the middle of the library, he had proposed. Of course I said yes. He was everything I had dreamed of marrying as a little girl.

After three years of dating, I was finally taking him to meet my family. And to tell him the secret of the Cullen's.

**AN: I wrote this because I feel there aren't enough Jake and Nessie stories. As the story continues, we'll delve into what happens when an imprintee doesn't choose the imprinter.**

**Chapter 1 should be posted sometime this week. I am also looking for a beta so if anyone is interested, let me know!**

**If you like something about this story, let me know in a review!**


End file.
